Bloody Kisses
by LunarExclipes
Summary: It walked slowly out of the shadows and walked towards me. I saw it's eyes first. Sapphire at some times, but at others, a deep blood red. When it finally emerged from the shadows, I could feel my eyes widen."Ikuto…" I whispered. T! With mild cussing
1. Chapter 1

Moony: Hey! Hi everyone, this is my first story so please provide me with HELPFUL criticism. No flames please~!

Ikuto: STILL can't believe that your making me a vampire.

Moony: Oh shut up, it's my story and idea. You're just a fictional character that Peach-pit made but a lot of girls wish you were real. And there are "perks" to it. -smirk-

Ikuto: ... like?

Moony: -whisper- And you're like 10 times more sexier than before, which I don't know how but it is. I'm thinking of making this "M" for later chapters. Or at least failures for later chapters.

Amu: Why do I feel like a sinister aura is surrounding the room...

Moony: Nothing! It's probably just you.

Amu: -uncertainly- Ok.

Moony: I didn't want to write this because it's my third time rewriting it because of my lack of saving it onto a flash drive and my stupid laptop. On with the story!

Amu: Moony doesn't own anything except for made up characters

Moony: I'm sorry if I use big words, which I probably won't use that much. Still though, its habit (: Basically expect what you would expect from a straight A student that lacks in writing skills

Hinamori Amu was sleeping, like any normal teenager at exactly 4:14 in the morning. Her soft pink hair covering her face. But unlike any normal teenager, she had intricate blood red tattoos that wound around her right arm, starting from her wrists and ending at her shoulders. They looked like vines, or maybe even flowers.

Another unusual thing about this girl, was the blue haired boy that was standing outside her balcony window. His eyes sometimes a sapphire blue, but at other times a sinister blood red. His gaze, no, stare, never wavered from the girl. He looked at her almost hungrily. Only when Amu showed signs of waking, did he jump off the balcony and walk off with an irritated look on his face.

"Amu! If you don't get up you're going to be late!" said a singsong voice, coming from downstairs.

"Mm..." Amu said drowsily, trying to wake herself up. She finally managed to get up and go to the bathroom.

**Amu POV**

You know that feeling when you get when you go into your room and you feel like someone's been in there (thanks mom) and touched your stuff? Well I've been getting that feeling ever since I got adopted, just a year ago. Well, I should probably back up a bit.

Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, and I'm not exactly what you would call "a typical teenager". I've lived at an orphanage since when I was six years old, and I don't remember anything about my past life or parents, just red. I've lived in the orphanage for 9 years, and I got adopted when I was fifteen. It was really lucky for me, because the orphanage was going to be demolished.

Another weird thing about me were the strange red tattoos that went around my arm. It was hard living with it. Rumors spreading, teachers smirking, and worst of all the look of disgust when a couple comes to adopt someone.

I shook my head, no time to think about that now. I quickly stripped out of the shirt I used as pajamas and changed into my "school uniform" (still the same as manga/anime). I smiled sweetly into the mirror. I went to work at a cosplay cafe and this was our "uniform".

"Amu! It's already 7:30!" shouted Midori, wait no, mom. Wait, 7:30? Holy crap I'm going to be late!

I burst out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag, which was hanging on my chair. I practically jumped down the stairs and hurriedly grabbed a piece of toast.

"Thanks mom, bye mom!" I yelled. I ran for the door and reached to grab my pink rollerblades, only when I did they weren't there. Crap, I forgot to bring them home yesterday. Why me? I looked around for something else to wear and grabbed my pink high-tops. Hopping out the door, toast in one hand, trying to tie my converse with another. I set off for work...

Until I tripped on an unsuspecting pebble. "Uwahh!" I screamed, flailing my hands in desperate attempt to steady myself. I saw the ground coming closer, than a flash of blue. I stopped inches from the ground. "Whoa..." I murmured. Then turned around and said "Thank you so much for breaking my fall but I really should be going n..." I looked up and saw the face of...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the hottest, most popular guy in our school. He was gazing down at me with a bored expression on his face. "Your welcome I guess" I noticed the fallen motorcycle a few feet away. "Uhm... is t-the motorcycle y-yours?" I asked timidly. Damn, why was I stuttering?

"Yeah." His expression turned into a slight smile.

"A-ano... can I..."

He started smirking. Ugh, I really hate this... but if I don't do it I'll be late for work and my bosses is temper isn't all that pleasant! "Can I...uhm...canIhitcharidewithyou?" That's just great. I blew it. I'm going to be late for work and the boss is going to yell at me about it and just for the heck of it about my tattoo. "You completely blow the image of an innocent school girl!"

I swear, I don't know how it was possible but I swear his smirk got bigger. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?" He said, smirking, with a twinkle in his eyes (wtf? What is this? Little House on the Parie?)

I could feel my temper rising, but I really needed that ride so gritting my teeth I said, "Can.. I... Have... A... Ride?" Saying each word slowly so he wouldn't have an excuse to ask me to say it slower.

"Hmm.. I don't know. If I do what would you do for me _Amu?_" He asked in a seductive voice, but I wasn't falling for it. I had plenty of experience with boys thank you very much. I smirked right back at him, "What do you want me to do?"

His eyes narrowed, score one for me! Damn, he started to smirk again, "Oh, I don't know, what...services can you provide from me." He said while playing with the button of my shirt.

I blushed. Crap, why did my hormones have to kick in now? I started noticing everything about him, his soft even breathing, his deep blue eyes, and the smell that came off of him, something indescribable, the way his fingers twirled around the button, lingering there for a moment, slowly traveling down...

I snapped back to my senses, "You move that hand anymore and I will bite it off." I snarled. He lifted both of his hands up, "Whoa, OK, fine. No need to get all feisty Amu." I bit back a sarcastic remark, if I didn't leave right now I would be screwed.

"So yes or no." I asked tapping my foot. He pretended think about it and I could feel that little thermometer of temper rising higher and higher. "Mmm.. Ok, fine, get on." I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to get on the motorcycle.

"...uhm...go?"

"You haven't told me where." he said boredly(spelling please?).

"Oh yeah. Go to Neko-Hime next to the new shopping center." I said blushing. I really hated that name. I expected him to say something but he just raised an eyebrow and rode off.

- After work-

I sat with my head in my hands, staring at the entrance. I was counting the minutes until the boss said the magic words, "Ok girls, you can go home now." Speak of the devil, I was free!

I leaped up from my chair and ran for lockers to get my rollerblades. One day down, about 50 more to go. How will I ever survive this summer? I swear if I don't die from exhaustion I'll die from my boss yelling at me all the time. "Amu, attend to Table 2! What're doing? DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF MOE?" Ugh. I checked my watch for the time. Crap! If I don't get home by six Midori, I mean "Mom", is going to be so pissed at me. Glancing around for anyone that was paying attention to me, I leaped into the alley.

Yeah, yeah, how "irresponsible" of me. Let's just say if any perverts get any weird ideas, Health class is surprisingly informative.

A few minutes passed and I heard blood curdling scream. I almost tripped over the skates in surprise! What followed after was a slurping sound I would never forget. It was filled with hunger, but even something beyond that.  
Something indescribable. Being the inquisitive girl I was, I went towards the sound.

As I got closer and closer, the slurping sound started dying out. Quickening my pace, I made one last turn and set my eyes on what it was.

There was a dark humanoid figure crouching over a man. His eyes were filled with terror as he turned towards me and gasped out the words, "Run…away" and he talked no more. I stared at the figure that was the cause of this. It seemed to be wiping it's mouth. I was disgusted. But still I couldn't run away. Something about this thing entranced me. Making me not want to leave.

It walked slowly out of the shadows and walked towards me. I saw it's eyes first. Sapphire at some times, but at others, a deep blood red. When it finally emerged from the shadows, I could feel my eyes widen.

"Ikuto…" I whispered. He was the one who had killed the innocent man. Thoughts rushed through my head, but it always wavered back to the word "vampire'.

"Eh…I had a feeling it would be a good day. But to have desert, right after the main dish… lucky me." He took another step forward towards me. Every part of my body was shouting at me to run away, but my feet weren't responding. As he drew closer and closer my vision started to blur. My legs started shaking and I fell to the floor.

"What a pity. You have such a cute face. Maybe I'll even let you live." He bent down and caressed my neck with kisses. My body felt hot wherever his hands touched, it burned when his lips touched me. He slowly opened his mouth to pierce my neck, then his teeth sank into my skin. At first there was pain, but then a burst of pleasure burst through my body. It was better than anything I could have done to myself (A/N oh wow Amu). It spread throughout my whole body and I didn't want it to stop. I could hear someone moaning, and it was awhile before I realized that person  
was me.

He finally stopped after what seemed like forever. His eyes changed back to blue and his wicked personality turned back to normal. His gaze softened and he picked me up whispering "I'm sorry"

And then I blacked out.

-End-

Moony: Well…yeah. This is my first story…

Amu: I cannot believe you.

Moony: Basically it's going to be a mix of all these vampire stories and stuff. EXCEPT for Twilight. After reading it I was like "What?". I'm more of a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson person. If you hadn't read those go. You have to read them. I COMMAND YOU TO.

Amu: I still can't believe you.

Moony: Which part?

Amu: You know…the part with the…

Moony: Oh. The part where Ikuto sucks your blood. Yeah I was embarrassed while writing it. Oh wellz. Tune in for the next chapter whenever I feel like updating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikuto POV**

I caught her right before she crumpled to the ground. I could feel her skin growing increasingly cold, losing its usual pinkish tinge. I cursed myself, how could I bee so stupid? I should have known better than to have waited that long to feed. Now I have a dead man, and a girl who was nearing death.

As I began contemplating on what to do, I heard small footsteps nearing the corner. I tensed, getting ready to run, or attack. However, what came around the corner was just a cat, with its fur tinted a dark blue. I let out my breath, not realizing I had been holding it.

"Oh, it's just you Yoru." I said, relieved. As I said this, his body began changing shape, until he turned into a humanoid figure, but his cat ears and tail still remained there.

"Ne, Ikuto, you really messed up this time, huh-nya?" he said teasingly. He walked towards Amu and looked at her curiously. Then he whistled, "Not bad, Ikuto, not bad nya."

"Shut up." I growled at him. "Dispose of that body and then go home and put up the barrier, OK?" He waved his hands at me dismissively, and went towards the other body. I jumped up the alley wall, and went home with Amu, hoping for the best.

**Amu POV**

_Thump-thump_

Where am I.

_Thump - thump_

What's happening.

_Thump - - thump_

What am I doing here?

_Thump - - - thump_

"Do not worry child, I am here." a voice spoke out to me. I could not determine where it was coming from. It seemed to surround me, embracing me with its warmth, touching my soul.

"Come open your eyes." It look me awhile to process what she (I assumed it was a she) was telling me to do. My brain felt detached from my body, my heart. Wait, my heart. I could no longer here it beating. The only lifeline I had, the only thing I could process in this void of nothing, was gone. That scared the daylights out of me, and I started to panic. But what was panic? There was nothing I could do here. No body, no mind, no heart. Nothing was here, and here was nothing.

"It's alright, dear, just open your eyes." coaxed the gentle voice again. Reminding me of something I could not recall. But I listened to this voice, and remembered my eyes. I opened them tentatively and what greeted me could be called nothing less than heaven. If I were to think of a place which resembled the Garden of Eden, this would be the place. It had lush grass, orchids of fruit tress, a flowing river that ran through the middle, and all types of flowers. Yet something was off, somehow, it felt too quiet, too undisturbed. There was no rustling grass, no birds chirping upon a tree.

I looked to my left, and saw a table, and two chairs. One of them was occupied by a beautiful woman. She had long, flowing black hair which was twisted intricately into a ponytail. Her skin could be compared to porcelain, it was so white. Both of these features seemed to compliment her eyes, a deep, blood red. Excuse me for being childish, but she looked exactly like a vampire. She was wearing a black and purple gothic-style dress, and the garment made her look like a duchess who had stepped out of a history book.

But she sure didn't act like a vampire. In fact, I could see laugh lines creased into the corners of her eyes. Her blood-colored eyes seemed to twinkle at me. I unconsciously started to smooth down my clothes. I was still in my uniform, and felt really out of place in front of her.

She chuckled and said "What is your name child?" Her voice was a gentle soprano, melodious and enchanting. She spoke with the air of a very wise person, someone with knowledge that could only be gained through experience.

"A-Amu." I choked out, suddenly remembering how to talk.

"Amu, huh? What a unique name." She said, "My name is Asteria." Asteria beckoned me to come sit with her, so I tentatively sat down on one of the chairs. She began to pour me tea, and brought out some refreshments. Where these came from, though, I have no idea. Everything Asteria did was graceful, with no wasted action. Each one of her movements was precise, it even seemed calculated!

"Amu, you may be confused as to where you are right now." Her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uhm, yes I am a bit confused," I said, "All I remember is going home from work, and then I saw..." I gasped. _Ikuto_. I saw Ikuto drinking the blood of a man, and then killing him. _He..he's a vampire?. _And then after that, he came towards me...

"Yes, then he drank your blood." Asteria said. I quickly looked up at her, shocked that she knew what I was thinking. I jumped up from my chair. Asteria got up and went towards me, but I shied away from her

"W-what...how did you?" I stammered at her. She just smiled at me, with her warm gaze. "It's alright, you don't need to fear me Amu." Again, she reached out to me, and guided me back to my chair, and this time I accepted.

"Wait...so if he drank my blood, does that mean I've died? Is this place heaven?" I asked in a panic. I was too young to be dead! I had my whole life in front of me! Friends, family, dreams, for god's sake I haven't even had a boyfriend yet! I teared up as I realized what I had lost. It felt as though the world had stood still. If I wasn't in the chair, I knew I would've sunk to the ground.

"No, you're not dead Amu," she said soothingly, I let out sigh a relief, but did it too early.

"No, not at all, you're a creature of the night. A deity among humans."

"I don't understand?"

Asteria let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh Amu, you're a vampire."

My stomach clenched painfully, and the world began to spin. My vision began to blur and redden. Emotions nipped at me, but wouldn't go through. Pain clenched throughout my body, especially at my chest. I raised my hand up to it, trying to massage out the pain, but something was odd. I pressed harder and realized the problem.

I had no heartbeat.

The resounding thumps I had heard earlier no longer existed. The steady drum that linked me to existence was gone. Hinamori Amu was no more. Tears began to cascade down my face, as I tried to steady myself. I looked around in vain, for something familiar, something that would anchor me back to my senses.

"Where...am I..." I managed to croak out, noting the subtle change in my voice; once again my stomach clenched.

"You are in my realm, Amu. Few have come here, and left. But for you, I figured you deserved a private audience." Asteria said, her ever-present smile turning solemn. Before I had time to ask what she meant she said, "You have lived a satisfactory life up to now, but at a terrible price. When you learn of this price, go to the tree that sings. From there, it's up to you to do as you wish." When she finished her sentence, everything started to retreat. Trees, grass, even the stream began to sink into the distance. I tried to move, tried to yell, but nothing happened. I could only sit there, helpless, as the meadow went away, and darkness enveloped me.

**(A/N That was freaking hard to write...)**

**Ikuto POV**

I set her down gently on the four-poster bed, and watched her for awhile. Now and then she would grimace, or murmur something even I couldn't decipher. What I could hear, however, was infinitely more scary. With each second her heart beat slowed, until final, an eerie silence greeted my ears. I tensed, fully aware of the importance of this moment. I waited, as the seconds of the clock ticked by, I could practically feel myself grow old. Minutes passed, and I let out a breath I had unknowingly kept in. Of all the people, how could she not make it?

I reached for her frail body, when her hand shot out and grasped mine. On instinct I pulled back, but her grip was unshakable. Her eyes opened slowly, and I smirked at what I saw. Red eyes, peeked out from under her bangs, the unmistakable sign of blood lust. When her eyes focused on me, they widened, and she snarled. I could see sharp fangs growing in her mouth. But before I knew what was happening, she flipped me on my back, with her on top of me.

"You damn bastard! How could you do this to me?" she shrieked, shaking me by the collar. "You turned me into a...a..."

"A monster, yeah, I know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW?" I could see blood pooling at her eyes. Vampire tears. I reached up to wipe them, but she shook her head. Amu was trying her hardest not to burst out into tears. Seeing her act like this made me feel...almost guilty.

"You ruined my life, and all you can say is 'I know'! _What kind of sick person are you?" _By now she had broken down into tears. She sunk into my chest and just sobbed.

**Amu POV**

I hated being like this. Being vulnerable in front of him. Crying in front of this..this...monster. _But if he's a monster what are you? _I vision turned red, and I reached to wipe my eyes. I saw a streak of red on the back of my hand, it was blood. The scent wafted up my nose, and a horrible thirst crept into my throat. A low throbbing in my head accompanied it.

Ikuto smirked at me. "You want_ it_ don't you?" he said.

"It?"

"You know what I mean," and he point at his neck, "blood." My eyes widened at that word. _'Yes blood...' _ a sinister voice said in my head. _'You need blood' _I could feel sharp objects protruding out of my mouth, fangs. I inched towards Ikuto's neck, seeking the essence, the power inside of it. I licked his neck, tempting myself, daring myself to go a bit longer, daring myself to make that pleasure last longer. Until finally, I sank my fangs into his neck.

He gave out a guttural groan. I would've smirked, if I hadn't been preoccupied elsewhere. His blood tasted sweet, with a bit of a hidden flavor going down. I couldn't distinguish it, but it somehow made me feel nostalgic and sad. Another taste also caught me off guard. I wiped my mouth and looked at him. Raising an eyebrow I said "Chocolate?"

Moony: AND THATS THE ENDDD! :D (of the chapter)

Ikuto: Took you long enough...

Moony: GAH I JUST WANNA SKIP THIS WHOLE NEW VAMPIRE PART... BUT OH WELL

Amu:...Chocolate?

Moony: TEEHEE OH WELL

Review plz...? ;


End file.
